The Real World: Hollywood style
by Who Cares About Solid Ground
Summary: This based off the show The Real World. The characters are Miley Cyrus, Nick Jonas, Joe Jonas, Cody Linely, Mitchel Musso, Selena Gomez, and Emily Osment
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I am making another story and it is going to be like the show The Real World. The people are going to be Nick Jonas, Joe Jonas, Cody Linely, Mitchel Musso, Selena Gomez, Miley Cyrus, and Emily Osment. For all intensive purposes these people have never met. So therefore Nick and Joe are not brothers. Ok now onward.**

**Miley**

Miley Cyrus had been selected to be on The Real World: Hollywood. She had just finished packing now it was the moment she had been dreading saying goodbye. She went out to the stables to see her horse. Rocket had been so special and every day she would ride him in the morning. That was something she would miss. She kissed him and went back inside. She knew it had to be done so she was just going to leave without saying goodbye. For some reason her parents wanted her to fly from Tennessee to Hollywood even though they knew how afraid she was of flying.

**Nick**

Nick Jonas lived with his cousins because his parents were not able to take care of him. He had been packed for weeks anticipating this day. He had chosen to say goodbye- the night before so he wouldn't wake them up at 4 AM. He sat on the plane wondering what the people he would be living with would be like. Nick was a calm person but when he got mad he could beat you up. He was going into this not really anticipating to find love but to find friends he would be able to keep. He didn't need a girlfriend that would just distract him.

**Joe**

Joe Jonas was the kind of guy everyone knew and he was the person every guy wanted to be. He could sing and he was voted most likely to succeed in high school. He liked in a city of 100 people. He loved being in a place where everyone knew him and he knew that going on The Real World he would have a wake up call. He couldn't wait. He was hoping he would fall in love. He had a girl back home but he decided that they should break up before he left so that way he wouldn't be tied down.

**Emily**

Emily Osment was the pretty girl who had her little circle of friends. She didn't exactly look to get in fights but if someone would make her mad then there was trouble. Her parents thought that this would be a good opportunity to straighten her up. She was a California girl so she wouldn't be that new to everything around her.

**Cody**

This Texas boy was one of those kids who was so cute that one look and a girl would be hooked. He was so ready to be out of there. He didn't care if someone in the house hated him because he just needed to be out of Texas. He loved Texas sure but he couldn't take it anymore. He had a girlfriend who was going to fly out there after this was over to see if she like it enough to move there.

**Selena**

Selena Gomez was from Texas and had always wanted to be an actress and she knew that she could have been but it was on a list of things to do that had gotten pushed into the back of her closet. She could sing and that was one thing she felt like she was supposed to do. She loved meeting new people but she could be such a bitch sometimes. She knew that she should work on that but she couldn't control it when she felt like it.

**Mitchel**

Mitchel Musso was a guy who went to a boarding school because his parents didn't want him around. He was allowed to have anything and do anything he wanted because his parents felt like if they gave him whatever he wanted that he would be out of their hair. He had been an "accident". His parents hadn't wanted him and he would tell people when he was little "Mommy and Daddy don't love me, but the money does." He would have girls swooning over him because of his money and so when he got to Hollywood he was going to say he was from New York so he wasn't lying but just not tell them that he is from the Upper East Side. So maybe he could have people around him that actually want him not his money.

**How did you like it? I just wanted to give you a little bit of information since they are not the same as what they actually like.**


	2. Swamped

**I am a totally awful person right now because I haven't updated and I don't think I will be able to until Spring Break but I might update on Friday and that is only ****if**** I get ideas and right now I am insanely busy with testing and homework and boy probs and just lots and lots of crap so if I get ideas or my brain starts working than you will have an update. Check out my other stories if you want for some reason though those I am not having as much trouble writing. Well again I am sorry. **


	3. AN

Hey guys I know I said I would be updating over spring break and I haven't really but I was planning on it today but one slight problem is that I cant exactly see straight

Hey guys I know I said I would be updating over spring break and I haven't really but I was planning on it today but one slight problem is that I cant exactly see straight. I got hit in the head with a remote and I almost had to get stitches so I am not just blowing this off.


	4. Chapter 4

OK so I am having a dilemma here

**OK so I am having a dilemma here. I am only in my 3****rd**** week of school and I have already had projects and tons and tons of homework. I really don't feel that it is fair to all the people who read my stories and are expecting updates so I am giving you a choice. That choice is either for me to give up my stories and possibly turn them over to other people or to continue writing but my updates will be really spaced out. **

**Oh and another thing that I need peoples help on, is if you think I should keep my stories and stuff then I need you guys to vote in the poll in my profile. **

**-Lindsay**


End file.
